Getting Caught
by missdallywinston
Summary: Ezra walks in on Aria's alone time and quickly turns it into couple time. Ezria Smut. One Shot.


Months after the rooftop incident, Ezra and Aria were once again back together. But, even though they had been back together for a few weeks, they had yet to become intimate again. Both of them had an undiscussed agreement of not wanting to rush things.

But even though it was a mutual decision, both of them were secretly pleading for their needs to be fulfilled. Under Ezra's most visited websites were porn, while Aria became more acquainted with her hand. Though neither of the individual activities held a candle to their love making.

One day, Aria went over to Ezra's for a typical dinner and movie date. But once she had arrived, Ezra wasn't there. She walked around the familiar space, confused as to his absence, until she spotted a note on the counter. _Had to run a few errands and pick up dinner. See you soon. Love, Ezra._

Aria huffed, annoyed that she had nothing to do. Well, she could do something, but it was a little risky. As of lately, whenever Ezra invaded her thoughts or the two were around each other, she would get an intense throbbing in between her thighs. And it wasn't like she could jump Ezra's bones. They had made a bit of a deal as to not cross too many lines just yet.

She sighed as she made herself comfortable on the bed, simply staring at the ceiling, waiting for Ezra to come home. Maybe they could talk about their currently inactive sex life and plan on crossing that line.

But right now, he wasn't home and just thinking about impending sex made Aria a little wet. She bit her lip before pulling her black skirt up around her hips and touching herself through the fabric of her panties. She stroked herself, imagining various different scenarios. She imagined Ezra bending her over a desk, she imagined Ezra caressing her soaked body in a steamy shower, and – not that she would ever tell Ezra – imagined James Franco kissing her neck. Though the visions of the celebrity didn't make her half as hot as the ones with Ezra Fitz.

She pushed the cloth of her panties aside and slowly stuck a finger inside of herself, causing her to bite her lip. Her other hand slipped under her blouse and bra as she squeezed her breasts. Her breathing hitched and small moans came out of her mouth.

She slipped two more fingers into her heat and threw her head back in pleasure. She let out a breathy moan and turned onto her stomach, changing from her previous angle. Aria grinded into her hand and whimpered into the mattress. Her chest heaved as she envisioned Ezra kissing every inch of her body.

Aria could sense how close she was and wished she was with Ezra. A moan escaped her lips as she felt her pulsing insides cling to her fingers.

The intense feeling grew inside Aria and her breathing went heavier as she leaned into their bed. She hit a tender spot and let out a scream through her shallow breathing. Aria continued to pump her fingers into herself, harder and harder, faster and faster. Eventually, she felt a familiar tingle and her body shook as she reached her high. Afterwards, she collapsed onto the bed and breathed relaxing, calming breaths.

_~~~Minutes Before~~~_

Ezra approached his door, carrying a few bags in his left hand. He saw Aria's car in the parking lot and predicted that she would be lazily hanging out on the couch, tapping viciously on her phone.

As he walked further down the hall, he could've sworn he had heard a high pitched moan coming from his apartment, but shrugged it off. He had been so horny lately that he was sure it was just his imagination.

He pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened the door slowly, not sure what he would be walking into considering the possibly real moan. Once he got it opened a crack, he spotted Aria on the bed, laying in her stomach. At first, he had thought she was sleeping, but when he opened it further, he saw he hips move downward.

Ezra heard Aria whimper towards into the sheets of the bed, followed by a squeaky moan. His eyes widened as he watched the scene. He and Aria had never discussed masturbation, let alone watched one another get off. It didn't necessarily _surprise _him that Aria touched herself, what was surprising that he was seeing her do it – in _his _bed.

He knew he shouldn't just be watching, but he couldn't tear his gaze away. His eyes were glued her rhythmic hips that were thrusting into her fingers. She let out a high scream, causing him to look up at her silhouette.

After a few seconds, his stare went back to her barely visible hand that was pumping hard and fast. He watched as her body trembled before falling onto the bed. Her chest heaved as she breathed in and out.

Ezra, who was now fully in the apartment, debated on whether leaving or clearing his throat or something to signal that he was in the room. He didn't have to, though, because Aria turned over with a small smirk of contentment on her lip. The smile vanished though when she spotted Ezra. A yelp escaped her lips and immediately pulled down her skirt and top.

He sighed and closed the door before walking over to their bed. Aria was now sitting up with the comforter wrapped around her, her cheeks beet red. She scooted as far away as possible from him, more embarrassed than she had ever been with Ezra. The relaxed feeling she had minutes ago was diminished.

Ezra noticed how embarrassed she was and wanted her to know that it wasn't something to be shy about. Honestly, it turned him on _a lot._ He sat on the bed and patted her leg through the sheets. "Aria, it's fine."

"Shut up," she mumbled, covering her face with her hands. Even though he had done what she had done to herself many times before, it was awkward. She never thought anyone would catch her doing that, let alone Ezra, and it made her feel extremely sheepish.

He chuckled to himself and tried to make the mood lighter. "Babe, don't be embarrassed. That was… sorta hot."

"You watched!?" Aria snapped, her eyes turning into the size of saucers. "Ezra!"

"Well, I didn't want to… interrupt," Ezra protested.

Aria scoffed and rested into the pillows. "Oh my god."

Ezra snickered slightly before edging closer to her. "So do you usually do that in my bed or was this a one-time thing?"

"Ezra, please," Aria whined. "Just don't mention this ever again, _please_."

He pouted a tiny bit and laid down beside her. This was hardly anything to fret over and he wanted Aria to know that. He nudged her arm. "Why are you so freaked out?"

Aria sat up and ducked her head, not daring to meet his eyes. "It's embarrassing! And I can't believe you just watched. You should have told me you were home or something!"

Ezra held her chin in his hand and forced her eyes to meet his own. "I'm sorry. But, don't be shy or anything. I told you, it was hot. And I mean, we haven't… you know… in months. If you need to… you know… it's okay."

"So it's not, like, weird or gross or something?" Aria questioned, finally meeting his comforting blue eyes.

"No," Ezra assured. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled their bodies closer together. "I told you… it's pretty sexy."

"You mean it?" Aria murmured, trailing a hand down his chest.

Ezra nodded and kissed her forehead. "I do."

"So," Aria questioned, "you aren't gonna tease me about it or-"

"No, babe," Ezra replied. After a second, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and started, "Aria, I know we haven't done it since we got back together, and I understand that we have to take baby steps, but if you want to, just tell me."

Aria chewed in the inside of her lip before wrapping a leg around his. Nodding, she muttered, "I want to." Ezra pulled away from her, both happy and shocked. Aria let out a breathy laugh at his expression before straddling him and whispering, "Right here. Right now."

Her hands held Ezra's face and he smiled into her palms. "Okay." They shared a chaste kiss before he added, "Aria, are you sure?"

She ran her hands through his dark hair and nodded, licking her lips. She grinded her hips into Ezra as she kissed him eagerly. He groaned into her mouth while she grinned into his. He pulled away for a second, out of breath, before mumbling, "God, I've missed this."

"Me too," she replied truthfully, before placing her lips back on his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Ezra flipped them over so that he was on top and began leaving a trail of wet kisses down the soft skin of her neck. He lifted the edge of her shirt up and looked into her eyes, silently asking 'are you sure' once again.

Aria understood the look and nodded. After her permission, he immediately raised her shirt over her head. Once he discarded the blouse onto the carpet, his hands roamed over the newly exposed skin he had been dying to touch for weeks.

He slid his fingers underneath her bra straps, desperately wanting to unhook the undergarment. Aria tugged on his hair and nodded again. Ezra obeyed and easily took off her bra. He tossed it to the side as his hands quickly rubbed her breasts. Aria moaned at the feeling and tugged softly on his hair. He licked and sucked her erect nipples as her hips bucked against his still-clothed abdomen. Ezra smirked against the tender skin of her breasts as he slipped his hand under her skirt. His fingers danced over her wet folds and slipped three fingers into her, wasting no time with warming her up. She had done plenty of warming up herself.

Aria moaned at the surprise sensation as she bucked into his hand. He traced circles on her soaked core as her insides clung tighter and tighter to him. Within minutes, he felt her getting close and closer, but he didn't want her to just yet. He wanted to savor the moment.

Feeling his fingers slip out, Aria looked up, confused. Ezra just smirked and came up to kiss her. After the short lived peck, Aria pouted. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't want to rush this," he explained.

Aria kissed him sweetly before flipping them over. She undid the buttons on his shirt and promptly discarded it. Her gaze lingered on the marred skin of his stomach from the bullet wound, but she refused to dwell on it. She leaned down and placed a simple kiss to the scar and smiled up at him. She would never be able to repay him for saving her life.

She continued stripping Ezra and rid him of his belt, trousers, socks, and shoes. Once he was naked, Aria began to kiss his collarbone and continuously moved downward. She finally got to Ezra's waist and glanced up at him and spotted the lust clouding his eyes. She decided to do a little teasing of her own and crept back up his body. She kissed him gently before pulling away. "See? It's not nice to tease."

Ezra scoffed and shook his head lightly. She kissed his nose before going back down his body. Finally, Aria reached his waist again and took his now erect shaft into his hand. She pumped her hand up and down as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock.

He threw his head back in pleasure and groaned Aria's name. She smiled at the sound of her name from his lips before she removed her hand and took him in her mouth. Ezra watched as she bobbed up and down on his member. As she grazed her teeth against his shaft, he felt himself getting closer and closer.

"Aria-" he warned, already teetering off the edge.

She just smirked as best as she could as she grazed her fingers along his scrotum. Ezra couldn't last any longer and came hard in her mouth. Aria barely flinched and swallowed every bit of his hot semen.

Ezra pulled her back up to him and kissed her roughly. He flipped them over so that he was back to being on top. She muttered against his lips, "Do you have…"

He reached over to his side table drawer and pulled out a small, foiled package. Aria took it from him, opened it, and hastily rolled it down his length. While he was still in her hand, she guided him to her slippery entrance and looked at him longingly. "I want you."

"I want you, too," Ezra whispered as he grasped her hand, interlocking their fingers. He kissed her neck and aligned his hips with hers. He looked at Aria, who was staring at him with lust filled eyes. She was so beautiful and for the millionth time, Ezra didn't understand how lucky he was to have her in his life. In seconds, it felt like they were transported back to their first time. They had both been so timid to cross the last line they had to cross as a couple. It was an experience neither of them wished to forget.

Ezra continuously looked at her as she bit her bottom lip. He kissed her forehead before asking, "Ready?"

Aria slowly nodded and wrapped her free hand around Ezra's neck. Their lips met in a kiss as he entered her steadily. Aria's grip grew stronger around his neck as every inch of him entered her. Her breathing went shaky as Ezra kissed her jawline. He noticed how much she was panting and asked, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and remembered him asking that the first time they made love. Aria pulled back to the present after a couple of seconds and nodded. "Of course. It's just been a while."

He replied with a kiss and thrust harder into her. They started moving together, hips rocking together. It felt so normal, so familiar. They had both wanted this for so long, and even though the whole waiting thing was wise, they both wished they hadn't took so long.

Ezra hit all her tender spots and she moaned his name into his ear. Hearing his name slip from Aria's lips made him grow closer and closer to letting go. He continued to pump in and out of her, before hitting Aria in the right spot, causing her to shake underneath him and squeeze her eyes shut.

Ezra came after her as her body finished her high. He proceeded to pull out of her and dispose of the condom before returning to the bed. She curled up beside him and rested her head on his sweaty chest. Ezra wrapped a protective arm around her body and kissed her forehead repetitively. Aria pulled the sheets around their bare bodies and hummed in utter happiness.

"I almost forgot how amazing that was," Ezra commented.

"Forgot?" Aria asked, feigning offense.

Ezra chuckled lightly and ran a hand through her now messy hair. "You know what I mean. It's just been so long-"

"It's been too long," Aria interrupted.

After moments of comfortable silence, Ezra laughed a little to himself and joked, "So… do you always touch yourself in my bed when I'm not home?"

Aria shook her head and nudged him with her elbow. "Don't ruin the moment, babe."


End file.
